


Неправильный паж

by lady_almi



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_almi/pseuds/lady_almi
Summary: Семилетний Ричард Окделл становится пажом Рокэ Алвы.
Kudos: 6





	Неправильный паж

**Author's Note:**

> есть прекрасная иллюстрация от Tinwore.  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c840125/v840125282/3551a/sbr1h_Zoj9s.jpg

***

В этой жизни Рокэ Алва попробовал, наверное, все. Его мало что может удивить в двадцать шесть лет. Он смеется, когда больно, и никогда не плачет. Он не верит в любовь и считает ее глупой выдумкой. Рокэ улыбается солнцу и морю, почти не глядит на хмурого семилетнего мальчика, который с недавних пор поселился в его замке в Алвасете. Этого ребенка, по воле короля, кардинала и случая, ставшего пажом соберано Кэналлоа, зовут Ричард Окделл. 

Неотступный, вездесущий и как будто липкий взгляд серых глаз преследует Рокэ. И он сбегает к морю, уходит к приятелям, надеясь забыть, что ему не будет доступно счастье в этом мире. Он закрывается от мира, смеется в лицо вселенной, показывая всем: ему и так хорошо! И только Ричард не верит ему. Приходит, стучится в дверь, садится в тяжелое кресло в кабинете, смотрит и спрашивает: «Почему Вы грустите?» или «Вам плохо?» или, что еще хуже, «Я могу Вам помочь?»

Ричард не знает почти ничего об этой жизни. Он видит мир, широко распахнув глаза. Ему интересно все: почему восходит солнце, почему вода в Померанцевом море солона, а горячие источники обжигают паром. Он мучает менторов сотней различных вопросов, на которые те иногда не в силах ответить. Тогда его отправляют в библиотеку. 

В библиотеке нет пыли, и древние страницы льнут к пальцам. Ричард любит здесь бывать. Иногда он читает что-то по истории, иногда — сказки. Он любит волшебные легенды, а те, кажется, окружают его повсюду. Их сборники стоят на тех полках, куда Ричард может дотянуться. Книги, старые и новые, только из рук переплетчика, окружают его. В них он надеется найти ответ, как же помочь своему эру. 

Матушка и отец часто говорили: «Алва — это зло во плоти». Но почему-то этот конкретный, его Алва, оказался глубоко несчастным. Ричард не догадывается, что, узнай об этом Рокэ, он рассмеялся бы. Горько и отчаянно, правда, надеясь, что будущий герцог Окделл не заметит его истинных чувств. 

Слуги зовут его «Ваше сиятельство». Ричард смущается и просит обращаться к нему «Дикон». Рокэ, смеясь, наблюдает и пытается научить пажа вежливости. Но тот не обращает внимания, и скоро уже весь замок полнится возгласами «Дик» на разные голоса. Кухарка угощает его пирогами и сладкими манго, конюх учит седлать лошадей, а камердинер приносит сладкие леденцы. Ричард почти счастлив.

***

Четыре года пролетают быстро. Рокэ постоянно нет в Алвасете, Ричард всегда там. Он перестает предлагать помощь Рокэ – тот все равно не примет, еще повезет, если не высмеет. А Ричарду так хотелось бы, чтобы его любили просто так. Не из-за титула графа Горика и наследства отца. Ричард не бывает в Надоре, только в Олларию приезжал пару раз. Отец, кажется, не очень счастлив его видеть, матушка просто не приезжает на эти встречи. Ричард скучает по сестрам, но играет с местными детьми, быстро став их главарем. 

Где-то поднимается восстание, но Ричарду никто ничего не говорит, сколько бы он ни спрашивал. Рокэ, только приехавший из столицы, уставший, с синими кругами под глазами, мгновенно собирается, резким окриком заставляет смутиться своего пажа, пришедшего попрощаться, и, вскочив на лошадь, уезжает с отрядом кэналлийцев. Ричард боится, не спит ночами, по утрам сверкает серыми глазищами на менторов, пытающихся увлечь его новыми знаниями. Все внутри мальчика рвется от безысходности, когда кто-то шепотом говорит в коридоре: «Алва убил Эгмонта Окделла на линии».

Ричард шарахается от слуг, не учит уроки, грубит менторам и даже разбивает окно в собственной комнате. Когда приезжает Рокэ Алва, осунувшийся и бледный, мальчик хватает в руку кинжал и птицей слетает по лестницам. Бросается к спешившемуся эру и, не глядя, не задумываясь, бьет куда-то в живот. Удар приходится в бедро, Рокэ даже почти не вздрагивает, а Ричард, утомленный ожиданием и мыслями, оседает у его ног.

***

Ричарду страшно просыпаться, хотя солнце бьет в глаза, словно хорошо прицелившийся лучник. Рядом с постелью сидит Рокэ и напряженно всматривается в его лицо, мальчик берет подушку, швыряет и кричит: 

— Убирайтесь вон! 

Когда Рокэ выходит из комнаты, Ричард падает на постель и рыдает взахлеб, глотая слезы и всхлипы. Оба становятся тихими, словно мертвые бабочки на булавках. Ночами Ричард смотрит в небо, Рокэ — пьет и играет на гитаре. Однажды вечером Ричард приходит к Рокэ, пряча глаза, забирается в кресло напротив и смотрит так, что не оторвать взгляда. Алве становится страшно, когда Ричард твердо роняет:

— Простите, — а затем, закусывая губы, чтобы не разрыдаться, сбегает.

Несколько секунд Рокэ сидит в тишине, безразличие, которым он прикрывается всегда, сползает с его лица, как грим с лиц бродячих артистов под дождем. Глаза становятся больными, почти безумными. Он встает с кресла и бегом пускается вслед за пажом.

Ричарду сложно затеряться в коридорах, и Рокэ, который в этот вечер не пьян, быстро догоняет его, останавливает, обнимает, путаясь в таких давно непривычных словах, бормочет что-то в русую макушку. Кажется, просит прощения, обещает защищать и, быть может, говорит, что привязался. Ричард поворачивается, обхватывает загорелыми руками его за пояс и дрожащим голосом выговаривает: 

— Эр Рокэ, я вас люблю.

У того сердце заходится барабанным боем. Эти слова он слышал когда-то давно и не надеялся услышать их вновь, тем более от чужого северного волчонка, который попал к нему, Ворону, совершенно случайно. Ему ничего не остается, кроме как прижаться губами к светлым волосам, и навсегда отбросить тоску о собственном несбывшемся сыне. Потому что у него есть паж, которому он тоже нужен.   
***


End file.
